


A rhona  dinsmore  and Elise de la serre  minor romance

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	A rhona  dinsmore  and Elise de la serre  minor romance

Elise clamly gets gets up after a long relaxing shower,walking to her dresser naked opens it up,in it she took out a green and black shiny bra, and some shiny green spandex pants and some high heeled boots and hooks her bra on,puts on her spandex without underwear and zips on her boots.

 

Elise looks at the mirror. While walking to it and admires her clotes,putting her thumbs in her pants and her fingers in her pockets she rubbed her belly,thinking of the bigger women she would fight one day,like kyra,rhona,xenia and even lilla.

 

"Perhaps it would hurt to fatten up a bit and pack on q few pounds,not like rhona or xenia and lilla but still enough to be balanced in my grappling and add on some power and strength a bit."Elise said to herself and she hears a knock on the door.

 

"Must be one of my maid,I some more water for today in this heat."Elise said as she grabs the remote and turns the AC on letting out a cool breeze that made Elise smile with happiness. 

 

As Elise opens the door and sees rhona of all people in from of her with a the dreaded smile she sports that annoyed elise,rhona was wearing dark blue tight jeans,her light green slash was tied around it,she wore her vest, and a a gray t shirt with a black bra,she always wore her bandana.

 

Elise pulls her in and and tosses on her bed and holds up the right arm of and licks her hand with it and twisted it while looking at rhona who was smiling as she felt elise's left knee on her head.

 

"I Surrender,"Rhona said nonchalantly,Elise raised a brow and grin.

 

"That it?"Elise asked chuckling and let's her go and brushes the hair of rhona who gets up,fixing her pants and shirt.

 

"Yes,but not quite,I was looking to get to know a certain ginger women like yourself perhaps,I'd always found you quite sexy,elise."

 

"I'm more of then sexy,rhona."Elise said strutting as she rubbed as she ripped rhona's shirt off,"I'm gingerlicious."Elise said and smacks rhonan on her butt and goes behind of rhona and slowly applies a sleeper hold without applying the pressure 

 

"And the o so dangerously delicious. "Elise finished whispering in the ear of the Scottish women who giggled.

 

"Oh I can see,you made me feel a bit horny after that handicap match,shaking that ass of yours,speaking of which,I notice you having a bit of trouble with bigger women like me,lilla and xeina."  
Rhona said moving away and grabs a wine bottle from elise's stand.

 

"What does it have to do with you,rhona."Elise asking rhona who taps the belly and looks into rhona's eyes who claps,rhona goes to the door and locks it and smirks at elise.

 

"Maybe I can........take you out for the night,I invited kyra for some fun with us at at my home in Havana for dinner for,but the drinks I buy are on Me,who know maybe me and kyra would Whisk you away home for some relaxation."Rhona said.

 

Elise grins as she kisses rhona who looked with shocked at the kisses but relaxes and pull rhona and tosses her on the bed and gets on top of her and slowly kisses her on the lips.

 

Rhona lets out a cute giggle and kisses Elise back and rubs her back and Elise licks the neck making rhona shiver and rubs the misty breast of rhona,stroking the softly as she whistled with amazement of the sensation of the boobs,rhona purrs while firmly slapping elise's ass.

 

Elise rubs the back and gets up and pulls rhona up and kisses her again,rhona light takes her to the wall and kisses her slowly and rubs the breast and licks the chin.

 

Rhona calmly sighs as she shivers and flustered over the smile on elise's face and Elise let's her go and offers her a shirt as rhona gets dressed. 

 

"Ghat was fun,see you soon."Elise said calmly relaxing her neck.

 

"You as well lass."Rhona said escaping out side the window.


End file.
